


Mousetrap

by Lire_Casander



Series: Mousetrap [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco find out a new roommate of sorts in their shared house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mousetrap

"I still think this is a job for Crookshanks," sighed Harry. "Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I will not have _that_ thing running around this flat while it hunts crazily for rats!" Draco Malfoy stared stubbornly at his boyfriend of five months.

"Oh, but it's better to risk to get your fingers snapped into the mouse trap while trying to bait it with the cheddar cheese!"

"If only you would let me use magic to get rid of that mouse," suggested Draco, aiming for his wand, but Harry was faster and stopped his movement.

"No magic in here, Dray!" he warned. "You know I want to keep things Muggle in the flat."

Draco rolled his eyes but left his wand in his back pocket. He didn't want to start another meaningless fight with Harry – they had had enough animosity to last a lifetime during their school years.

"I still don't know why you're so eager to get rid of the mouse all of a sudden," Draco lifted a questioning eyebrow. "I mean, I've been hearing you rambling about, and I'm quoting you, 'the poor, homeless little mouse' of yours for weeks on end, and now it is a potential danger?"

Harry mumbled something inintelligible and Draco frowned at him. As he reached for his boyfriend, he saw Harry lowering his head and looking at his feet.

"What was that?" Harry refused to repeat his words, so Draco took his chin with his hand and forced Harry to look up. "Harry, what happened? I was only teasing you."

"It's just..." Harry trailed off, and his eyes saddened. Draco's heart fell to what seemed the center of the Earth.

"Harry?"

"Idon'twantyoutothinkIliveinarat'shole."

"Okay, now say it in English, please." Draco tried to lighten up the mood, but from the look on Harry’s face, he was failing miserably.

"I don't want you to think I live in a rat's hole," Harry replied.

"Why would I think that? Why would I mind it?"

"Because I want you to move in with me," Harry blurted, blushing quite adorably, Draco thought.

"That's--- oh, Harry--- I can't even--- Oh--- Ouch!" Draco yelped when he got his finger trapped in the mouse trap he had been playing with ever since Harry started talking. "Shit!"

"I knew I shouldn’t have asked..." said Harry, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, no, no, it's not--- Ow!--- I just got my finger trapped!"

"Really?" Harry looked down at Draco's index finger caught in the trap and tried hastily to free his boyfriend.

"Harry," Draco said, tugging at his sleeve with his free hand. "Harry!" he said louder when his boyfriend ignored him. "Harry, stop now!"

As Harry was still trying to free him from the mouse trap, he knew he had to do something a bit more impressive than just speak loudly. He looked down at Harry, momentarily stunned by his looks. He was so intent on trying to remove Draco’s finger from the trap, that Draco knew exactly what he wanted to say. There was only one thing that would make Harry stop dead in his tracks.

"Harry, I love you."

The dark-haired man looked up, surprised at the unexpected declaration. It had been the first time one of them said the dreaded three words, and Harry was just astonished that it had been Draco, _Draco_ , the one to say it first.

"Erm---"

"It's alright, Harry," smiled Draco. "I don't mind if you don't say it too. Your offer has spoken for you."

Harry blushed, as he laced his fingers with Draco's free ones. "I love you too, Draco."

They forgot all about the trapped fingers as they looked into each other eyes. They knew that life would be very different, and that they would have more difficult problems to resolve than a mouse. But speaking the words out loud made them feel free.

The mouse twitched his whiskers and disappeared through a hole in the wall. It was time to move to another house where he could bring another couple closer.


End file.
